Playtime
The new owners of the large house arrived at last. It had been two years since someone went in it. After a while the parents went to talk to the moving crew, leaving the children. The children soon got bored of standing around. They decided to explore. They searched every room, until venturing into the basement. There was dust everywhere, except on some parts on the floor which had footprints around it. In the middle of the room was a voice recording machine. "Let's play it, as a joke!" one chimed, the other nodded. Then they clicked the play button… "No! Stop! Don't!" A child screamed at the darkest hour of Friday the 13th in the lowest part of a house. Particles settled on everything they could, like a garden after a vast snowstorm. The wind was howling a lullaby through the trees.. Soon the child was silenced… On the floor was a crimson liquid, other wise known as… blood… "Yeah… real scary, Austin…" I hiss boredly, "So original trying to use the description of this house to try and scare us…" Daisy let out a little whimper, her hand wrapped around my arm, trying to get comfort. I sigh and pry her ice cold hands off of my arm, "No, course not, it's just Austin trying to scare us…" I turn to face him, he had fallen silent. He had turned away from us and stared through the window. He continues to stare out the window for a few moments before turning back saying in an annoyed voice, "Just turn off that goddamn voice recorder!" He made me flinch, he never acted like this before. "A-Austin…" I mutter, emotion sways in my voice. He stays silent. I then sigh and start walking away annoyed. "Jeez!" I hiss. I walk for a while, nothing to do. "Goddamn him!" I hiss bitter things, annoyed about him. I stop walking, I had just entered a room, filled with darkness. The windows were boarded off with planks letting only a little stream of light through. I stood still and observed the surroundings carefully, not knowing what would happen. I sigh and venture forward into the dark room. "Wait, what's that...!" I stand still, swearing I heard something like tapping. I look around quickly. There's nothing, no sound, no anything. Still my heart pounds. No tapping noises came, is the silence now the thing scaring me, no way, it's just the story he said. No, wait… The tapping is back… My heart is racing. "H-hello!" I call out nervously. No answer, no surprise really. I sigh and listen. I start walking to the source of the noise. Suddenly I trip up. "Owww! Jeez!" I grumble, then realize the tapping is closer. I mumble, "Now what did I trip on?" I crawl over to what I tripped on, the tapping growing louder. It was the pipe. My brain must have over-reacted to the story Austin told. I sigh and decide to go back to the idiots. As I walk down the everlasting halls I feel a stabbing pain in my foot. I yelp and limp to the old stone worn wall and lean on it. I give a slight flinch putting my hand on it, the coldness of it numbing my hand. I begin to take of my black and white converse and my long black sock. In the dim light I see a bit of blood and start rubbing it away. "Terrific!" I sigh sarcastically. Since I didn't have the medical supplies, I knew I had to go back now. I give another long sigh and I go to sit on the long but narrow brick floor. I start taking off my other converse and sock, when I finish taking them off I stand up. It is just now I realize how cold the floor is. I shudder and let out a tiny whimper and continue to walk the way I first came from as I start to plan the exact way I am going back to those two, the two idiots. I finally reach the door where those two are. I open the door silently, when I gaze in, I am shocked with what I see. Austin, the cold hearted one is tenderly holding Daisy. A small smile is on his face, he looks happy… Daisy seems to be muttering something to him, her head is buried in his neck. She is clinging onto him tightly. They are both smiling… before they see me. I stare at them, bewildered, then back away from the door. I glance away, ashamed of them, Daisy since she knew I loved Austin, Austin for never telling me about them. Suddenly I hear shuffling and glare back at them but they haven't moved, they have being staring at me coldly, cruelly… I look away, seeing movement behind me out of the corner of my eye. I turn quickly, seeing nothing. But now I hear humming… I look around frantically to see what was there. Then I hear Daisy and Austin laughing. I snap my eyes back at them. They smile at me. "W-w-w-what is that?" I cry out, still not seeing anything. "What are you on about?" asks Daisy innocently. I feel my colour drain, I look around frantically, I feel like I am going to pass out. Suddenly I hear giggling. I snap my head to Daisy and Austin, Daisy has a smile on her face. "We got you good, Marie!" Daisy chuckles. She is still clinging on to Austin with one hand but then with her other hand she moved it behind him, pulling out a stereo that has humming coming from it. I could feel myself glaring coldly. How could I not? They were mocking me now. "Be like that! You are jerks! Both of you!" I hiss angrily and walk past them to where the medical kit was, I open it hastily, not wanting to be there with them laughing and mocking me. It was only then I heard someone call my name, in an unfamiliar voice. I look around. "What's wrong Marie?" asks Daisy, worried now. I ignore her, listening for the voice again. Wait. There is was again! "Marie… Marie… Let's play a game!" the voice chimed. It sounded like a little child. A female, but her voice was distant, like in the wind. It was also echoing. "What is it? What do you want? Where are you?" I say, trembling. The other two are most likely staring at me, wondering what the heck I am on about. Snickering too, thinking I am trying to fool them. But I am not… I am not trying to… It's funny how when you want to scare them, they don't expect it. But if you're scared, trembling like you've seen a ghost, and it's true… They don't seem to care, or notice… "I told you silly! Play! Ditch the others!" the voice chuckled. I yelp and stand up and look around, terrified. Suddenly the candle light we were in before, flickered out. I shiver. "W-w-what do you want!" I yell again. "Play… Play… Play… Play…" a voice repeats over and over. A chill enters the room, out of nowhere, the windows are sealed, the door is shut tight. I glance at Daisy and Austin. Their worried expressions showed they understood it wasn't a prank… It is real… Daisy has caught my glance, her long golden hair is blowing in her face, her stunning blue eyes are pinpointed on me, like I am a stranger, gripping a knife. Like I am the one doing this. I look at her, she is gripping onto her fashionable jacket and shirt. She is wearing a skirt so she must be freezing her dainty self. Austin's arms are wrapped round her, it's torture for me, knowing Daisy had played with his emotions enough for him to think he and her love each over, just to see me wither in pain. Unlike me who... is actually quite the opposite. I seem unfriendly, like I have zero emotion, but I do. I know I do, I am feeling crushed, my heart's wrenching and I feel… fear. My long white hair is whipping me, it's shining in the moonlight that is struggling its way in. My emerald green eyes almost always showing a chilling expression. "It's your fault…" A harsh whisper came from Daisy, she is still glaring at me with her piercing blue eyes. Any boy would have fallen for her, I mean… she is popular, mostly kind, and she looks stunning. The voice of the child has been going on, all through this. "Play… Play… Play…" In my head, not stopping. Her haunting chant in my head, echoing in my skull. Suddenly, it stops… No chanting in my head. The wind has stopped too… The candle has flickered back to life on its own. Like nothing happened. "Austin… that story… It's true isn't it, there was a girl that was murdered here… wasn't there?" I mumble, not looking at them, I mention it coldly, I have been betrayed by my only friends… A silence loomed over us for a moment, before I heard him sigh. "Yeah… There was… a murder here…" comes his small voice. I panic. Why didn't he tell me before! Or maybe he did… but I just didn't listen… stupid me. I am trembling now. I am finding it hard to stand. When I have control of my legs I run to the door, but something stops me dead in my tracks. A disturbing sight. It makes me turn around, my blood turning to ice. A little girl is there… She has long pigtails, her hair falling to the floor. Her hair is a faded brown and looks like it's knotted. She has a pretty gothic dress and a little apron on, but there's a hole in her dress. A big bloodstained one, on her chest. I can see her cold, unbeating heart. One hand there is a blood-soaked monkey, the other, a knife that looks like it has dried blood on it, and it looks like it fits in her chest. She is walking towards Austin and Daisy. I let out a scream, Austin moves quickly, letting go of Daisy and running to me. Daisy.. isn't so lucky, as the girl has reached her. The knife has been swung. Daisy isn't breathing… "Let's run…" Austin whispers softly to me, I nod and we run. We run back to the pitch black room. I have lost sight of Austin. The voice is back into my head, "Play… Play…" I trip and fall... I see her. Now darkness. No! Now I see Austin, what am I doing!? I have grabbed the knife from the girl… I have stabbed him now. "Austin… I'm sorry…" I mumble and kiss his lips. Then I walk away… I... The boys jump at the crackling of the recorder. "I didn't expect that," one said timidly, turning off the recorder. "Yeah… murders… here…" the other mumbles. Then they hear footsteps and the voice that was telling the story… Marie's saying, "Play… Play…" Category:Ghosts